


Let me tell you a story about...

by pocketnoodl (Pocketnoodl)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Short Stories, Tags will be added throughout the stories, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketnoodl/pseuds/pocketnoodl
Summary: Various stories about an archer, a cowboy and their chaotic life.Every chapter will be an own story





	Let me tell you a story about...

Hanzo’s days had always been planned to the last detail and any kind of disturbance annoyed him.  
Since his birth, his days were predictable and prescribed. He hadn’t had to worry about free time; he simply never had it.  
After Genji’s death, instead of the elders giving him a daily plan, he made one for himself. Being alone made it easier for him to follow it.

The first days after he joined Overwatch, nothing but chaos has interrupted his daily schedule, making it hard for him to have a schedule at all.

He wasn’t alone at breakfast anymore, even at unholy hours.  
Sometimes he saw Hana coming for a last tea, after a long streaming session.  
Sometimes he sees Mei, in the same state, but after a night full of science.  
He saw those women coming into the kitchen with a tired expression after someone had woken them up from their deep concentrated work. 

Lena and Lucio often arrived at the same time, turning on the radio, singing and dancing, while making breakfast. At first he had been annoyed by the loud music, but he got used to it after a few days. Now he even catches himself humming the songs with them, tapping his foot to the rhythm and watching them prepare food for a whole army. 

Reinhardt and Torbjörn enjoyed the meal that was made, they also volunteered to cook for the team. Sweet pastries and marmalades filling the tables. German donuts, whioch Reinhardt called “Berliner” or Torbjörn with delicious cinnamon buns.  
Nobody was allowed into the kitchen except for grabbing a quick drink, because these two knew that their dough will get rapidly smaller with every visitor. Little hands just “tasting” it. 

Hanzo enjoyed this lively atmosphere. It was something different from what he was used to. It was...warm and welcoming.

 

In his youth, the door to his room never has been closed. His parents, elders, the guards entered his room whenever they wanted. Hanzo hasn’t knew better, even though he had been craving for some privacy the same way the did with Genji.  
But Genji had fought for it. Had screamed one day in which uncivilized home he apparently had been living, that nobody knew how to knock.  
Such an outburst had been a luxury, the heir of the Shimada clan never could have afford. 

This time now, he had an own room. Normal door, a lock, privacy.  
The first day, someone already knocked at his door and he opened with hesitation.  
“Yo”  
Genji saluted, his mask taken off and a small smile on his lips. Hanzo’s mouth opened, but no words came out. Instead he returned the smile and invited his brother to come into his room.

It became a regular thing. Genji had been one of those persons, no, he was the only person he never minded bursting into his room. And that didn’t change. Awkward at first, now a welcoming feeling, whenever his brother came into his room, laughing with the latest gossip or news. 

“You MUST see him!” he told him breathlessly one day.

“Who?” 

“Jesse! I told you about him. He was with me in Blackwatch!”

“You mean….the cowboy?”

“Yes. Please come, he will arrive in a few hours we can...I don’t know, spare in the meantime”

“You surely need it brother, you seem too energetic right now.”

 

The arrival of Jesse McCree had been the point, where Hanzo’s last calm activities were being interrupted.

Breakfast suddenly had one additional singer and dancer.

The shooting range a new competitor.

And his meditations became daily sessions of talking, swapping stories and venting after missions.

 

It was one night, Jesse McCree came to Hanzo’s room, completely disheveled and clearly freshly out of the bed, that he had to check on Hanzo and if he wasn’t being eaten alive by his own dragons.

“I am...as you see, complete, Jesse.” 

“But your legs?” 

“My legs?” Confused the archer looked down, seeing his own prosthetics. It weren’t the pretty ones he wore outside of the room. 

“Your legs are gone. Did they… they ate them didn’t they?” 

Hanzo, clearly taken off guard, didn’t know how to respond. He pinched his nose and rubbed the sleep out off his eyes. He won’t feel the warm blankets of his bed tonight as it seemed.  
He invited Jesse inside to close the door and to place Jesse on the bed. 

The moment the cowboy sat on the soft and still warm bed, he fell sideways and closed his eyes. Hanzo stared at the man, who was now sleeping deeply and kind of stealing his warm blankets.  
Only because of what...a nightmare? 

Sleep hadn’t come that night. He had been reading a book, cleaned up his room a bit and waited just a few hours until it was a decent time to start the day properly. 

With a smirk he stood beside the bed and called for his dragons. They took the form of two blue dragons, solid in their form like miniature dragons the size of a ferret. They looked as amused as Hanzo, sharing the thoughts of their master, they knew exactly what Hanzo had planned. 

“Jesse”, he whispered. His hand slowly reaching to the cowboy to shake him softly awake.  
“McCree, it is time to wake up” 

Jesse squirmed a bit a rolled over onto his back. He mumbled a few incomprehensible words, but didn’t wake up.

Hanzo stared at his dragons, which nodded and slithered their way down to the cowboy. They started to lick his face, nibbling on his nose and ear, one of them even dared to lick inside of it.  
Disgusting, Hanzo thought, but it did the trick. McCree stirred to life and opened his eyes. The dragons quickly climbed on his chest to get a better look.  
“Euwh what is going…”

Two pairs of blue glowing eyes examined the sleepy look of the man on the bed. Hanzo crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for McCree’s response.  
One could see the gears running in Jesse’s head. 

The cowboy screamed. He threw of the blankets and the dragons quickly flew away, before accidentally getting thrown against a wall or a furniture. They landed in their masters arms who took a step back from the flailing man. A chuckle escaped the archer.

Confused by the sound Jesse looked up and saw the Shimada with a smile on his face. 

“Dragons! They gonna eat you!” said Jesse breathlessly.

“Jesse stop, you had a nightmare” The amusement was obvious in Hanzo’s voice.

McCree glanced around, this was not his room, and this was not his bed.  
He suddenly remembered the “dream” he had.

“Oh no…..”. He suddenly became very small und embarrassed by what has happened the previous night. “I’ve really checked right?” 

With a smirk Hanzo nodded and sat down next to Jesse on the bed. He held up his dragons and offered them to Jesse.

“You seem to be distressed by the dragons, has Genji never showed his dragon?” 

“He had but I forgot you also have two of them. Never seen’em like this”

“Then let me introduce you. Jesse McCree these are my dragons you have known from the battlefield. The one on my right hand is Soba, the one on the left is Udon.” 

Hanzo looked like a proud dad, Jesse thought. With that smile on his face no wonder.

“How can you tell them apart?” he asked.

“Udon looks less like he wants to tear apart everything that comes close to him and has bigger curious eyes. Soba is the one that looks more...mischievous. He always paired up with Genji’s dragon to cause some chaos.”

The rest of the morning was spend in exchanging stories about the small dragons.  
Jesse told him about the times Genji’s dragon became a small myth in the base in the time where Overwatch was still up. Not everyone had seen Genji’s dragon so it became gossip if it was even real. Sometimes Genji let her lose when it was night, so which poor soul was walking down the corridors and saw the small glowing dragon at the end of it, had new things to tell in the morning, trying to explain how it had not been a hallucination.

In exchange, Hanzo told him how they both have used their dragons to steal stuff from the kitchen, to scare the maids and guards, or simply to use them as little spies to find their birthday presents.

 

The next time Jesse Mccree disturbed Hanzo’s sleep was just a few weeks later, but this time, Hanzo could climb back into his own bed; held down by a cowboy, who gladly slept beside him and his two weird noodles.

 

With joining Overwatch a few disturbances became a daily occurrence, but they didn’t annoyed him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am really happy to write but I am also willing to learn new things  
> If you got tips for me please go ahead !


End file.
